Quirky Worky Song
" | hình ảnh = Quirky_Worky_Song.jpg | ban nhạc = Danny Jacob | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | phát hành = Tháng 2, 2008 | thể loại nhạc = Scat, pop, jazz gypsy | thời gian = 1:17 (phiên bản album) | bài kế trước = Nhiều loại | bài tiếp theo = Nhiều loại | đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản thường 220 px Phiên bản nhiệt đới 220 px Phiên bản ru ngủ 220 px Phiên bản tối cổ 220 px}} " |hình ảnh = LawrenceSingsQuirky.jpg |ban nhạc = Lawrence Fletcher |tuyển tập = |phát hành = |thể loại = Scat, pop, gypsy jazz |thời gian = |bài kế trước = "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" |bài tiếp theo = "Bee Song" |đoạn nhạc = }} (tạm dịch:Bài ca làm việc kì quặc) là một chuỗi các bài hát ngắn hay xuất hiện khi Phineas và Ferb đang làm chuyện gì đó. Mỗi bài hát đều có cùng giai điệu, nhưng Sân Golf Mini hơi khác một chút, về ca sĩ, độ dài và một phần nhỏ của lời bài hát. Lời bài hát cơ bản có thể xem ở dưới đây. Bài hát này được Lawrence hát trong tập "The Mom Attractor". Lời bài hát Giọng hát chính Suity-up, booty-up, diddly-deedly-da (X3) Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da (Lặp lại cho tới khi bài hát kết thúc) Giọng hát khác: Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH (X3) doo-dah bee-dee-dah duh-duh DAH DAH DAH Giọng bè trầm (Man) Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka (Lặp lại cho tới khi bài hát kết thúc) Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Danny Jacob Mã BMI #10678844; 13083516 Xuất hiện trong *"Toy to the World" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Swiss Family Phineas" (Phiên bản nhiệt đới) *"No More Bunny Business" *"She's the Mayor" (Phiên bản đầu tiên) (phần điệp khúc do Laura Dickinson háthttp://ringostrack.com/en/movie/phineas-and-ferb/4355) *"The Secret of Success" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"The Great Indoors" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Escape from Phineas Tower" (Phiên bản nhạc đệm) *"Tri-Stone Area" (Phiên bản tối cổ) *"Perry The Actorpus" *"Let's Bounce" *"Buford Confidential" *"The Mom Attractor" *"Minor Monogram" *"Norm Unleashed" *"Happy New Year!" *"Bee Day" *"Knot My Problem" (Phiên bản nhạc Jazz waltz) *"Steampunx" (Phiên bản ngày xưa) *"Father's Day" *"Imperfect Storm" *"Operation Crumb Cake" (phiên bản đảo ngược) *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Last Day of Summer" |}} Xem thêm Cước chú en:Quirky Worky Song es:Quirky Worky Song pt-br:Música Quirky Worky de: Quirky Worky Song pl:Quirky Worky Song Thể loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát từ chương trình Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny Jacob hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Lawrence Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Laura Dickinson hát Thể_loại:Q